Pamiętniki Wampirów (powieść)
Pamiętniki Wampirów to seria powieści publikowana od 1991 roku, której siedem pierwszych części jest autorstwa pisarki L. J. Smith, zaś autorem kolejnych jest anonimowy autor. Seria opowiada o nastoletniej dziewczynie zafascynowanej dwoma braćmi wampirami. Seria początkowo była trylogią, jednakże pod wpływem fanów L. J. Smith napisała część czwartą, Mrok. W 2008 roku Smith zapowiedziała wydanie kolejnej trylogii zatytułowanej Pamiętniki wampirów: Powrót, w których głównym bohaterem miał być Damon. Pierwsza książka z tej trylogii, Pamiętniki wampirów: Powrót o zmierzchu, została wydana 10 lutego 2009 roku. Ogólne streszczenie W pierwszej części oryginalnej trylogii, "Przebudzenie", Elena Gilbert jest uczennicą klasy maturalnej - popularna, piękna, ale niestety samotna po zerwaniu z Mattem Honeycuttem. Kiedy atrakcyjny Włoch zjawia się w jej szkole i ignoruje jej próby zwrócenia na siebie jego uwagi, dochodzi do wniosku, że musi go zdobyć. Z pomocą przychodzą jej najlepsze przyjaciółki - Meredith Sulez i Bonnie McCullough, która odkrywa u siebie zdolności medium. Tymczasem Stefano Salvatore jest wampirem próbującym rozpocząć nowe życie, a Elenę odrzuca, ponieważ wygląda niemal identycznie jak jego utracona ukochana, Katherine von Swartzschild. Katherine przemieniła Stefano i jego starszego brata, Damona Salvatore w wampiry 500 lat temu, a następnie popełniła samobójstwo więc bracia obwiniając się wzajemnie o jej śmierć, zabili jeden drugiego. Nawet, gdy Stefano przyznaje, ze kocha Elenę i zaczynają chodzić ze sobą, ukrywa przed dziewczyną swoją prawdziwą naturę. Odkrywa ona prawdę po tym, jak jeden z nauczycieli liceum zostaje zamordowany w Halloween i całe miasto obwinia o tę zbrodnie jej ukochanego. Elena wierzy jednak, że mordercą nie jest Stefano, a jego potężny brat Damon, który od pewnego czasu próbuje ją uwieść. Stefano staje twarzą w twarz z bratem i każe trzymać się z dala od swojej dziewczyny, lecz Damon chce ją mieć tylko dla siebie. Między nimi dochodzi do starcia, później okazuje się, że Stefano zaginął. W drugiej książce, "Walka", między Stefano i Eleną a Damonem narasta konflikt. Damon próbuje przekonać Elenę, by zostawiła Stefano dla niego oraz ponawia swoje groźby w stronę Stefano. Elena próbuje chronić ukochanego i nie mówi mu o tym, jak jego brat podstępem zmusił ją do wymiany krwi. W międzyczasie pamiętnik dziewczyny zostaje skradziony przez Caroline Forbes i Tylera Smallwooda, którzy chcą go wykorzystać do publicznego obarczenia Stefano winą za śmierć nauczyciela. Kiedy Elena ostatecznie dochodzi do wniosku, że już nic nie może zrobić, by temu zapobiec, wyznaje prawdę ukochanemu, a on obiecuje pomóc jej i zostać przy niej bez względu na wszystko. Oświadcza się jej, a Elena przyjmuje pierścionek. Jednakże dzięki Damonowi, który odzyskał pamiętnik, ludzie nie wypędzają Stefano z miasta. Atak nadnaturalnych sił sprawia, że Elena niespodziewanie topi się, a Stefano, który wierzy, ze to sprawka Damona, w akcie zemsty próbuje go zabić. W trzeciej części, "Szał", Elena budzi się jako wampirzyca i staje między walczącymi braćmi. We trójkę jednoczą siły, by pokonać Inną Moc, która przyczyniła się do śmierci Eleny i teraz terroryzuje Fell's Church. Dodatkowo w miasteczku zjawia się nowy nauczyciel historii, a tak naprawdę tropiciel wampirów, Alaric Saltzman. Okazuje się, że to Katherine, która tylko udawała swoją śmierć, a później oszalała. Elenie udaje się zabić wampirzycę, ale sama też ginie. Tuż przed śmiercią zmusza Stefano i Damona, by przysięgli jej, ze będą się sobą nawzajem opiekować. W czwartej książce, "Mrok", przyjaciółki Eleny dostają wiadomość od jej ducha na kilka chwil przed tym, jak jedna z nich, Sue Carson zostaje zabita przez jakąś nadludzką siłę. Bonnie, Meredith i Matt wzywają Stefano, by pomógł im uporać się z nowym wrogiem. Razem z nim w Fell's Church zjawia się Damon. Ginie kolejna dziewczyna, Vickie Bennett, a Tyler okazuje się być wilkołakiem. Zabójcą jest potężny wampir Klaus, który kiedyś przemienił Katherine i do którego się zwróciła po udawanej śmierci. Dochodzi do starcia między siłami dobra i zła, a duch Eleny powraca na czele armii duchów poległych podczas wojny secesyjnej, dzięki czemu udaje się pokonać Klausa. Elena leczy rany przyjaciół i sama powraca do świata żywych jako ludzka istota. Tak kończy się oryginalna seria. Powieści Oryginalna trylogia *Przebudzenie (1991) *Walka (1991) *Szał (1991) Czwarta część *Mrok (1992) Nowa trylogia - Seria Powrót *Powrót o zmierzchu (2009) *Uwięzieni (2010) *Dusze cieni (2010) *Północ (2011) Ghostwriter - Seria Łowcy *Fantom (2011) *Pieśń księżyca (2012) *Moc przeznaczenia (2012) Ghostwriter - Seria Zbawienie *Bez szans (2013) *Bez słów (2013) *Bez maski (2014) Powieści oparte na serialach Pamiętnik Stefano *Początek *Żądza krwi *Pragnienie *Uciekinier *Azyl *Niewola The Originals *The Rise (2015) *The Loss (2015) *The Resurrection (2015) Nieoficjalny przewodnik po serialu *Kocham Cię aż do śmierci. Sezon 1 *Kocham Cię aż do śmierci. Sezon 2 *Kocham Cię aż do śmierci. Sezon 3 Widea promujące (twórczość fanów) thumb|center|500px|The Vervain Flower thumb|center|500px|The Vampire Diaries thumb|center|500 px|Beetween Two Vampires thumb|center|500 px|I'm afraid to forget you thumb|center|500 px|Before I turn on envy Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów powieść Kategoria:Powieść